


Someone Who Gets It

by sugarspice623



Series: The Most Underrated BrOTP [6]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Grief/Mourning, Heart-to-Heart, Other, season 8 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarspice623/pseuds/sugarspice623
Summary: Brett's mom dies and she starts shutting everybody out, including her own best friends and firehouse family. When each of them have no luck getting through to her, Severide takes a crack at it. He's someone who understands what she's going through. Someone who gets it.
Series: The Most Underrated BrOTP [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119887
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Someone Who Gets It

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!! Comin' at ya with a new story today. This one is a little sadder than the ones I've written, but sad fics are some of the best fics in my opinion! Also, I have an idea in mind that I need your input on: how would you guys like to see a Sylveride romance story? It would mostly be one shots of AUs and canon divergence from the real show, but it's what would happen if they really were dating because it was teased on the show multiple times and I think that it had so much potential to be something! Again, let me know what you think about that. Hope you enjoy!!

_"Tears stream down your face_

_When you lose something you cannot replace_

_Tears stream down your face, and I..._

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you"_

_-Fix You by Coldplay_

It's been a few days since Sylvie Brett's biological mother died while giving birth to her little sister, Amelia. Sylvie has never been more distraught. Since the funeral, she's been in a bad place and while she was able to hold it together then, she can't now. It didn't help matters much when her stepfather, Scott, decided to take Amelia back to Rockford permanently leaving Sylvie to not see her as often as she had hoped. Her closest friends at the firehouse have been concerned about her because they have never seen her act the way she is currently acting before. They all tried to help her out one way or another, but they were unsuccessful. 

_"Sylvie, I'm teaching a Zumba class tonight. I know how much you love those!" Cruz said, doing a Zumba dance move to try to cheer her up._

_"Yeah, well. Dancing's not gonna bring her back!" Sylvie replied in her own little world._

_"Just thought I'd ask. You've been down lately and I just wanted to cheer you up."_

_"Not interested." Sylvie had an icy tone to her response. Joe just walked away in concern._

* * *

" _Sylvie, are you okay?" Casey asked her in the bunk room during shift._

_Sylvie just walked away from him with a look of despair on her face. Casey was dumbfounded. She always managed to tell him what's been going on in her life. Even though he was there when Amelia was born, he's never seen Sylvie act like this before._

* * *

_Stella cornered Sylvie near the bathroom during the same shift._

_"Hey, girl. Everything okay?" she asked._

_"What does it look like, Stella?"_

_"Whoa. I'm just asking how you were doing. Listen, I don't know who this person inside of you is right now, but I just want my best friend back." Stella and Foster have been trying to get her to do her favorite things, spin class and chick flicks, but even that didn't help. What is going on with her? Stella thought._

* * *

Stella was sitting on a barstool at the table of the apartment she shared with her boyfriend, Kelly Severide, and his best friend, Matt Casey. She was worried about Brett. They all were. Casey walked out of his room. Stella looked at him in wonder. 

"Have you noticed how Brett's been acting lately?" Stella asked, getting up off the stool. 

"Yeah. Have you?" Casey replied. Kelly couldn't help but eavesdrop from his spot on the couch where he was watching the Blackhawks game. 

"Yeah. She's acting like the complete opposite of who she really is. Shutting people out and just acting like a bitch. She turned down spin class and chick flicks, Casey." 

"Those are her favorite things." 

"I know! Cruz told me that she even turned down Zumba, which is something that she loves too." 

"Wow. She walked away from me when I asked her how she's doing." 

"She did?" 

"Yeah. She always comes to me when she's feeling down, so it was rather odd." 

"Well, do you know what might have caused this behavior?" 

"I might, but I'm not really sure." Stella looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "Scott, her stepfather, brought Amelia back to Rockford with him after Julie died. He said that it's too traumatic for him emotionally to stay in Chicago. Sylvie was really upset about it because that means that she gets to see Amelia less." 

"You do know that Boden will give her furlough if she asks, right?" 

"I know. I've tried telling her that, but she's not budging." 

"So, what do we do?" Casey was about to respond, but before he could, Kelly turned off the TV and got up off the couch. He grabbed his keys and leather jacket. "Where are you going?" Stella asked her boyfriend. 

"Out. I'll be back later." Kelly walked out the door, leaving Stella and Casey to look at each other in confusion. Although, Casey might have an idea as to what he's doing.

* * *

Sylvie was sitting on the couch in the living room of the apartment she shared with Cruz and her best friend, Emily Foster. A sad Netflix movie was going because that was what matched her mood right now. She had a bowl of popcorn in her hand and was about to grab a handful of it when she heard a knock at her door. _Great! More company! Just what I need!_ Sylvie thought. When she opened the door, she was surprised to see who was on the other side of it: Kelly Severide. 

"What do you want?" Sylvie said in an icy tone. 

"Look, I know you don't want any company right now, but just hear me out," Kelly replied. Sylvie moved to let him in. 

"Are you here to treat me like a piece of glass like everyone else has? If you are, you can just leave right now. I'm tired of people treating me like that!" 

"They're doing that because they're concerned about you and I am too, but that's what I'm not here to do." Sylvie looked at him frazzled. "Believe it or not, I'm probably the only one that understands what you're going through." 

"What?" 

"I've lost my best friend and my father. Granted, they weren't in the same timeframe as when it happened to you, but I've done the same thing you're doing right now. Twice." 

"What is that?" 

"Shutting people out. Being in your own little world because all you can think about is hoping that one day, they'll actually come back, you think that this was all a ruse and then you get pissed off when that's not the case." 

"Wow."

"Sylvie, I'm not saying that grieving is not okay. I'm just trying to tell you that it's not always good to not let people in." 

"You're one to talk." 

"I know. Trust me. I lost Stella because of it. I had to work extra damn hard to get her back. You're a good person, Sylvie. I don't want you making the same mistakes I did." 

"I know, but it's been hard. All I wanted was to see my little sister as often as I could, but even now that's not an option." Sylvie started crying and Kelly pulled her into a hug to let her cry on his shoulder. 

"I know. Losing people sucks. But, you have to remember that they wouldn't want you moping around like this. They'd want you to be happy, live your life, and do the things you love to do. You can't go the rest of your life being sad. It's not gonna do you any good." 

"You really mean that?" Sylvie looked up at him with a tear stained face. Kelly nodded in confirmation. "God, I've been so terrible to everyone! I need to apologize to them." 

"I know, but right now, just cry it out if you need to. I'm not gonna go anywhere until you say the word." Sylvie did just that. When she was done crying, which was a half hour later, she respectfully told Kelly to leave, which he did. Luckily, both Stella and Casey were sleeping when he got back to the apartment. He wasn't in any mood for questioning. 

* * *

The next shift began and Sylvie walked in happier than she has been in a while. Stella picked up on it rather quickly. 

"What's got you so chipper?" Stella asked her smiling. 

"I've realized that no matter how many people in my life I lose, life goes on. I can't go the rest of my life being sad." 

"True that. How did you get back to being the Sylvie Brett I know and love?" Sylvie chuckled when she said that.

"You can thank your boyfriend." Stella was confused. "He came over last night and successfully got through to me. He went through the same thing I did when he lost Shay and his dad. He understood what I was going through." 

"Huh. So that's where he was last night." 

"Yep." Sylvie decided to change the subject. "I have spin class tomorrow. Do you want to come with Foster and I?" 

"I would love to, girl! Glad to have you back!" 

"Glad to be back!" Sylvie then hugged Stella, who reciprocated it.

* * *

Stella walked into the bunk room that led to Severide's quarters. She walked in and Kelly noticed her quickly. He was confused. Casey walked in too because he saw her walk in. "What's going on?" Casey asked. 

"I don't know what you said or did to Brett, but thank you!" Stella said, joyful. 

"Happy I could help!" 

"Wait, you got Brett back?" Casey asked. 

"Apparently." 

"Yes, he did! She walked in all happy and she invited me to her spin class tomorrow. Casey, she's back!" Casey widened his eyes. He can't believe it. His best friend was able to get through to her, but he couldn't. What has this world come to? Then, he hugged Severide as did Stella. Kelly was caught off guard, but nonetheless, he reciprocated those hugs. If there was anyone who understood what Sylvie Brett went through, it was Kelly Severide. Like he said last night, she was a good person. It's not worth it for her to make the same mistakes that he did. Now that Sylvie was back to her usual happy-go-lucky self, the firehouse can be a happy family again and that's all that they could ask for. 


End file.
